zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Chasing Zoey
Chasing Zoey is the series finale of Zoey 101, and premiered on May 2, 2008. It aired as an hour-long movie. It is the Season 4 finale and the twelfth and thirteenth episodes of the season as well as the 64th and 65th episodes in the series overall. The movie had more than double of the series' average viewers when it drew about 7.3 million viewers. Plot Lola, Quinn, and James are playing a game called Shock Roulette where you shock your finger. Zoey arrives and says that she's getting the chance to go to Maui for the summer and she can invite a friend to come along. Zoey then joins their game. Meanwhile, Michael got a stick shift from his dad. However, he doesn't know how to drive it. He wants to drive it so that he can drive Lisa to the prom with it. Also, Lola is in charge of the prom but she weasels her way out of it by tricking Stacey to doing it. Then Logan tells Quinn that he is going to the prom with Mandy Franklin, because they were still very secretive about their relationship. Michael tries so hard to drive the stick shift that he drives it into a tree. He then runs into a man named Mr. Takato. He says that he teaches math to the seventh and eighth graders. He offers to teach Michael how to drive it. That night, James gives Zoey a necklace that says "I love you - James." He also tells him that his dad sold the hardware store so he was free to go to Hawaii with her that summer. When Lola and Quinn see the necklace, they scream. However, Zoey doesn't seem extremely happy. The next day, Mr. Takato arrives, ready to teach Michael how to drive the stick shift. He gives Michael a bowl of tuna, mayonnaise, and onions and makes him mix the tuna with a spoon, using his right hand and moving the spoon in the order: up, down, over, up, down. Also, James can't find Zoey. Then, Mr. Takato makes Michael stomp on grapes in the pattern: left, right. Mr. Takato concludes that he is ready to drive a stick shift. He makes Michael control the shift the way he stirred the tuna and he makes him hit the pedal and the brake the way he stomped on the grapes. Logan and Quinn decide to choose each other's dates to the prom. Then, James finally finds Zoey. However, Zoey isn't as enthusiastic around James as she used to be. Quinn makes Logan go to the prom with Stacey, and she says yes. To get back at Quinn, Logan makes Quinn go to the prom with Dustin. That night, Zoey and James sit down with each other. James then asks Zoey if she wanted to break up with him, because of how strangely Zoey had been acting recently. James says that he loves her even if she wasn't his girlfriend and just his friend. Zoey says that there's something between her and James that she can't figure out. They decide to break up, but remain friends. Lola was going to the prom with Vince. Lola and Quinn don't want to go to the prom without Zoey, but Zoey simply won't go. Later, Dustin sees Quinn's small explosives. She demonstrates what they can do, but they explode near some nerds. The nerds believe that that was a sign of the end of the world and they go hide in the wilderness. After Michael had learned how to drive his stick shift, he and Lisa go to the prom. Meanwhile, Dustin is laughing about when Quinn fell off his bike, so Quinn pinches his elbow and he passes out. Then, Logan tells Quinn that sometime that night, he'll find a way for them to sneak off and be together. Lola and Vince go to the prom after eating at Pete & Sam's. They go in a cab, but their cab driver was having a huge argument over the phone with his wife, Gidget. He ends up getting so angry, he leaves the cab, throws away his keys, and goes to apply for community college. Lola and Vince leave the van. Vince asks if the driver could come back, but the cab driver refuses. Back at PCA, Michael fills in for Lola because she was late. A band called Backflesh performs at the prom. Meanwhile, Vince can't find where the keys were. Logan and Quinn are having a bad time with their date. Mark finds Michael and says that Brooke dumped him for not being exciting. Vince and Lola end up having to walk to the prom. They run into the nerds but when the nerds discover that Zoey didn't have a date, they start running back to PCA. Lola and Vince follow. Then, Chase calls Zoey. At one point, Chase tells Zoey to turn around. She does this and finds Chase on the roof. He then falls off the roof and tumbles down the stairs. They sit down together and kiss. The two feel better and Zoey realizes the reason she could not return James' feelings is because she was in love with Chase all along. At one point in the prom, Stacey kisses Logan. Logan then admits that he loves Quinn. Then, Quinn admits that she loves Logan. After Logan and Quinn kiss, she leaves. Michael was trying to teach Mark how to drive a stick shift and then, he accidentally runs over Stacey. This doesn't really hurt her and she loses her lisp. Then, Michael finds Chase and they happily hug. Michael parks his car and he then sees Mr. Takato on a bull. Mr. Takato then reveals to Michael that he doesn't exist. He rides away and then, he vanishes into thin air. At the prom, Zoey and Chase start dancing together and so do Logan and Quinn, Mark and Stacey, and Michael and Lisa. Zoey offers to spend the summer in Hawaii with Chase. Chase says yes. Then, Lola and Vince arrive at the prom. They happily continue the prom. Cast Main cast *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Austin Butler as James Garrett (Part 1) *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Guest starring *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews (Part 2) Trivia *If one looks closely at the website Zoey is looking at before James give her the necklace, they would notice that it is iCarly.com, from the show iCarly, another Dan Schneider show that apparently takes place in the same universe as ''Zoey 101''. iCarly has done something similar by showing the Victorious website (TheSlap.com) in various scenes. It also appears when Quinn watches Lola leave, and Logan comes in to greet her and tell her about his date. *Dan Schneider himself plays a cab driver in this movie. *Despite the fact Stacey looses her lisp in this episode, she suffered a relapse by the time of the'' iCarly'' episode iStart a Fanwar. *The actual gang (Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lola) never found out about Logan and Quinn. The only main character who knew by the end of the series was Dustin. It is presumed that they found out afterwards, or while they were dancing together. **Michael however, technically does know as he was told in Walk-a-Thon but laughed it off as a bold-faced lie. **There are some hints from Vince is Back onwards that suggest, even if Lola does not know, she has begun to grow suspicious of the increased interaction between Quinn and Logan. *Sean Flynn reprises his role of Chase in this episode. However, he had short hair, so a special wig was created for him. *The URL "highschoolcrazy.com" now redirects to iCarly.com due to the show's series finale. *Lola said "And there's mud on it" the same way she did in Miss PCA. *Michael's subplot is an obvious parody of The Karate Kid, though with a more humorous twist. *This is officially the last episode, even though PCA Confidential was aired last in the US. *Backflesh, the band at the prom, had appeared earlier in 2007 in the iCarly episode "iAm Your Biggest Fan." *The car with a stick shift Michael drove was a 1967-1969 Chevrolet Camaro. *Part 1 marks the last appearance of James Garrett. *It is unknown why Chase didn't seem at all surprised when he saw Vince or wonder why Lola was going to the prom with Vince. **He most likely kept in touch with Lola while he was at Covington, who told him about her and Vince. *This is the fifth and last time blood is shown in the show. The first four being Welcome to PCA, The Great Vince Blake, Wrestling, and Goodbye Zoey. *By the end of this episode, it is the first time throughout the show that all the main characters were in relationships. *The episode's title is a subtle play on words. If one says "Chase and Zoey" very fast, it can sound like "Chasing Zoey." Gallery External links *IMDB's Chasing Zoey Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season finale